A Lion's Cowardice
by Mistlewhisker
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LOKI'S WOLVES, ODIN'S RAVENS, AND THOR'S SERPENTS Basically journal logs from Mayor Thorsen documenting the events throughout the books. Each chapter is a seperate book. Author's note: I have NO idea what genre this is, so I'm sorry if the ones I chose are incorrect!
1. Chapter 1 (Loki's Wolves)

I wanted her to tell me she was mistaken.

When the Seer cast the runes for the third time, I prayed she would tell me it wasn't my grandson who had been chosen to be Thor's representative.

But after the third casting, my dread began to grow.

Matt had only just turned thirteen. He isn't old enough to face the Midgard Serpent, or for that matter, her representative, even if she is of a similar age.

 _He isn't old enough to stop Ragnarök; Matt is only a boy!_

I figured the only way for Matt to accept his fate was for him to believe he could win. That he could defeat the Midgard Serpent.

I am not certain as to whether or not Matt ran away because he was afraid of his responsibilities, or because he had found out somehow, someway, that I had never believed in him.

Skull informed me Matt had run away with those Brekkes, no doubt believing they could assist him. Loki was, after all, one to deceive.

I met with the Serpent's representative. She reluctantly agreed to get close to Matt and the Brekke cousins, in order to keep the myth cycle intact.

I had to order her to kill Baldwin Osgood to lead us to a better world. We will start anew after Ragnarök. Make the world a better place.

I do not wish to kill a child any more than the next person, however it must be done in order for Ragnarök to run it's course. I have no choice.

If the cost of a better world is at the expense of a few children, then so be it. In the world we are in today, millions upon millions die every day.

But I have the power to change that, and I will stop at nothing, not even the death of my grandson, to achieve my goal.

The serpent's representative had returned to me with good news. She had managed to kill Baldwin.

She hadn't managed to steal back the shield. However, that's not an issue anymore, for she had managed to blame Fenrir Brekke, the nasty wolf of the two, for the death.

The two had apparently been inseparable leading up to Baldwin's final moments, so it was not difficult to get fingers pointing.

This just keeps getting better and better; everything is going according to plan. Fenrir Brekke will NOT cry. According to my sources, he is cold, cruel, and violent.

It comes as no surprise, seeing who his father is, but regardless, I can't help but feel a little giddy. The Myth Cycle is staying perfectly intact!

Imagine, me, an old man. Giddy! I never thought I'd see the day.

Ah, and it fades. I've just remembered the _other_ thing I was informed of. Matt is dead set on defeating the Serpent.

Can he not see all his efforts are in vain? Can he not see that he is losing?

I think we need to have a little talk about alliances.


	2. Chapter 2 (Odin's Ravens)

The serpent's representative has returned to me with good news. She had managed to kill Baldwin. This is, relatively speaking, fantastic. The myth cycle will stay on track.

But I have been thinking.

Mattie does not have to die. Not necessarily. See, currently, he is fighting on the side opposing the serpent. The side destined to perish.

If Matthew fights with the serpent, well, that's unheard of! And being as it does not fall in line with the myth, then he cannot perish! It makes total sense!

I will have it arranged to meet with Matt so he can see what side he should be fighting on. I must convince him the Brekkes will only do him harm.

The serpent's representative, a certain Astrid, claims that they will be heading out to get Mjölnir next.

One of my sons lives out that way. He is a hunter. Very convenient. I will have it arranged for him to subdue the descendants to allow me to meet with Matt.

As for the Brekkes, well I believe I've figured out how to get rid of them. Or at least one of them. Astrid said she had framed him for Baldwin's murder. What easier way to get him out of my way than to lock him up?

Just like the real Fenrir wolf.

That did not go according to plan.

 _Somehow_ , Baldwin Osgood is still alive. _Somehow_ , Matt still believes the Brekkes will do him good.

What makes matters worse is that the serpent has risen. Alas, the Fenrir wolf has been freed from his chains, freed from the possibility of going to prison, and therefore Ragnarök has begun.

Way earlier than I would have liked.

Now all I can do is keep Matt from dying until Ragnarök truly begins. We wouldn't want the big hero dying before the fight.

As for Fenrir, it's time to bring him back to his rightful home.

Welcome to the pack, you dirty Brekke.


End file.
